


Our Love is Inescapable

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Episode: s06e06 Inescapable, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Past brain damage, angsty, fitz and Simmons have some issues, normal-ish couple issues, slightly toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: The pod-fight scene for 6x06, but a normal relationship. No shield, just couple problems.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Past Jemma Simmons/ Will Daniels, Past Leo Fitz/ Ophelia Sarkissian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Our Love is Inescapable

He stormed out of the apartment, but he knew that she was only a little ways away. 

God he could kill her. He didn't even recall how this all started; but it didn’t matter at this point, one topic shifted almost flawlessly into the next issue, and they had been screaming at each other for hours on end. From his mother’s monthly, annoying ‘update cards’ as she calls them, to her never putting the damn cap back on the toothpaste. 

He hated fighting like this. They rarely did it. It reminded him so much of his childhood. The neverending shouting between his mom and father. That is, until he was ten, and his dad ran away faster than a bullet train. He didn't want to be him, that man. The one who hits his kids and gets drunk every other night. The one who thinks he’s the highest in the room, all while being a complete bastard. 

“LEOPOLD JAMES FITZ!” Jemma finally made her way down to the street where he was. “IT’S BLOODY POURING OUT HERE! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Well why not take a walk in the rain!” 

“I SHOULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW-”

“YOU ARE ONE SICK TWISTED PIECE OF WORK-!” They shouted over each other. 

“I FEEL LIKE YOU JUST CUT MY HEART OUT! WITH A B-BONE KNIFE OR SOMETHING!”

“WELL, NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!”

“OH HA HA. HILARIOUS COMEBACK!” He retorted. 

“IT’S LIKE YOU'RE USING A TOURTURE MACHINE ON MY BRAIN WHENEVER YOU SPEAK!” 

“WELL- That would be terrible.” 

She agreed with him, smugly, only making him want to win this war even more. “But that’s called revenge, for ripping out my heart!”

“Oh BOO-FUCKING-HOO!” 

“ I DON’T KNOW WHAT I POSSIBLY DID, TO DESERVE THIS-” He gestured to her, “-HORROR MOVIE!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING!” The rain was pouring harder than ever, even with only being out there for a few minutes, they were both positively soaked.

“I NEVER KNEW PAIN UNTIL I MET YOU!” She yelled. 

“Oh please.” He shook his head, “You little music box!”

“HEY! THAT BOX WORKED, OKAY!” She shoved her finger in his face. 

“IT WAS A NICE WAY-” 

“Oh!” 

“-A NICE WAY, TO CONTAIN LITTLE THINGS-”

“Suppress-”

“AND KEEP THINGS NICE AND NEAT AND TIDY!”

“Deep resentments”

“-AND ORDERLY-”

He put his hands on his hips, “YOU ARE SO ENGLISH!” 

“YEAH YOU SAID THAT BEFORE! Please elaborate!” She was referring to when this whole thing started. 

He found a music box in the back of her closet when they were cleaning. She explained how when she was younger, she would have bad thoughts or nightmares, and instead of getting his child counselling, Mr. Simmons gave her a music box. She would write the troubles down, and stick them in there. 

He knew he was a bit of a hypocrite for bringing that up. He never told anyone but Jemma how he was feeling, and even then; he didn’t want to bother her with his crummy thoughts.

“Prim, and proper, and all bottled up-”

“HOW IS THAT EVEN AN INSULT!?”

“- AND HOLIER THAN THOU, But ACTUALLY-”

“OH. MY. GOD!” She was slightly out of breath. “HOW SCOTTISH OF YOU TO PICK A FIGHT ON THOSE GROUNDS!” She swore that if they were getting back into their ‘classic’ England versus Scotland banter, that she would actually cut his heart out.

“YOU KNOW, YOU HURT ME, JUST AS MUCH AS I HURT YOU! I WAS DYING-” He kicked a street light “- ON THE INSIDE WHEN YOU LEFT! Abandoned me after my brain injury!” 

Damn him for bringing this up. She knew he would. 

When they were fresh out of college, they worked for a development lab, Sci-Tech. Turns out, the company stole a bunch of equipment, and someone exposed them, which means the whole company shut down, leaving Fiz and Simmons broke and unemployed. They got a bit drunk the night after Fitz tanked his second interview of the week. Fitz had planned on Hunter taking them home, but he had had an entire bottle of vodka, so Fitz called their former-friend, Grant, to drive them instead, knowing better than to drive drunk.

Not a good idea, it turns out, because he was out with their other former-friend, Kara, and was also drunk. But they were both wasted enough not to notice.

Grant hit a hydroplane, went right off the side of a bridge, Fitz barely survived. Grant was miraculously fine, but was arrested a few months later for stealing Fitz and Simmons designs to give to another shady corporation. Fitz pulled Jemma to the surface, but went unconscious from the impact and lack of air, along with herself. Fitz couldn’t talk when the comma broke. He still had trouble with his words, and his hand still shook, but he was mostly, and luckily, recovered. 

Jemma couldn’t take seeing him hurting, especially because the night that it happened, he drunkenly called her declaring his love. She pegged it up to the alcohol, but obviously that wasn’t it. She took a job that traveled around South America to discover different species. She only told Fitz’s mother. 

One day, Ms. Fitz called her saying that she couldn’t keep it away from him, and that Fitz knew. She came back a few weeks later, quitting her job. Things were badly strained for a while between them, but time and a rebound straightened them both out enough to give romance a try. 

“HEY, THAT IS NOT FAIR-”

“AND THEN, YOU GET SWEPT OFF YOUR FEET BY A BLOODY ASTRONAUT-”

“I WAS ALL ALONE, BECAUSE YOU WERE IGNORING ME-”

“WHO TURNED OUT TO BE A TOTAL DOUCHE, AFTER DATING YOU FOR SIX MONTHS! OH, and also, are we sure that that happened, BEFORE you slept with me?” 

“OH MY GOD!”

“BECAUSE, HEY. THE JURY'S STILL OUT ON THAT ONE-”

“OH YOU WANT TO GO THERE!? AT LEAST HE COULD SHOW EMOTIONS!” He whipped his head around, to look at her. 

“YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A ROBOT GIRL!” 

He was blackout wasted when it happened, and now, oh so pissed off that she brought that up.

They had just had a massive fight for god knows what, and Fitz wanted to cool off. He went to his favorite bar. There was a decently attractive woman making googly eyes at him across the room. He didn’t do anything about it until he was pleasantly drunk, when he waved her over, for a simple conversation, because he had nothing better to do. 

Twenty minutes later he was hammered, and making out with the girl. He woke up the next morning with two dozen missed calls from jemma, and in the woman, Ophelia’s bed. 

He immediately told jemma, who broke up with him on the spot. A year flew by and he was in an awful place in his life. One day, he had enough of his corporate job. He bought three dozen white roses, and a tracker. 

He told her that she could put the tracker in his watch or something, so she would know if he was cheating. She called him an idiot and smashed the tracker under her foot, all while pulling him into their now shared flat. 

“Well- Hey! That’s bending the truth-”

“Yeah, and left to you own devices, turned into the emotional equivalent of a Nazi dictator!”

The year that they spent not together was arguably the worst year of his life.  
With no purpose, he continued to go out with Ophelia, and got a job at her dad’s firm. Suits and scotch was his life for much too long.  
One day, he was offered the head position, and snapped. He quit his job on the spot, possibly cursing out every person he passes. He took a match to every waistcoat he owned, save for a bluish gray one that he knew Jemma loved. Which he wore when he showed up at her house, and the rest was history. 

But in this fight, history is very relevant. Apparently. 

“Wait, is that- is that bending the truth? No, NO IT’S NOT!” She screamed. 

“AND I SUPPOSE YOU’RE THE ONE KEEPING ME TOGETHER!?”

“It would seem so-” She nodded. 

“Yes, holier than thou; PROVING MY POINT!” 

“BECAUSE AT WORK, YOU WANT WANT TO BUILD EVERYTHING YOUR BRAIN COMES UP WITH, SO YOU COUCH IT AS ‘helping mankind, helping friends’; BUT YOUR EMOTIONLESS SUIT-WEARING TIME AWAY REVEALED THE TRUTH: IT’S ALL EGO.” 

“Oh, EGO!?”

“Yeah!” 

“I would love to deal with ego!” 

“WOULD YOU!?”

“Yeah, guess why!?” 

“Why-”

‘‘Cause the other night at the lab, you were SO CONFIDENT about that chemical compound, and-” He held up his hand, revealing a burn mark on his wrist, “It KINDA EXPLODED!”

She stepped closer, to exame the mark, “Ow.” He lowered his hand in response. 

“We’re the same Jemma.” He walked behind her, and she put her head in her hands. “You just like to repress your bad thoughts, instead of acting on them. Y- YOUR EGO likes to pretend you are Jane Goodall; saving HELPLESS LITTLE CREATURES LIKE ME!” 

She snapped around, so she was facing him. “I DO NOT THINK I’M SAVING YOU-”

“When in fact, if it was YOU in my spot, you would make the world LOOK LIKE NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD! Unlike me, who was just very bossy.”

“And sadistic!” She bit back. “And I do not think I’m saving you!” 

“OF COURSE YOU DO!” The rain pounded on, and they were practically shaking with anger, and the temperature. “CALMING MY MANIC MIND ON OUR FIRST DAY OF THE DAMNED JOB! Or- Or TAKING ME BACK!” 

“LISTEN, IF ANYTHING, IT’S ALWAYS YOU, SAVING ME!”

“Oh don’t start that-”

“Yes, yes, because you saved me that first day of uni, you saved me from myself- multiple times- and you SAVED ME WHEN THAT BASTARD DROVE US OFF OF A BRIDGE!” Thunder clapped, and a bolt of lightning hit the ground to the left of them. The both jumped, then collectively scrambled for the door. 

“YOU LOCKED IT!?”

“NO!” She responded, jiggling the handle, with no luck. 

“Well, you did, or else we would be in the position!” 

“WELL THEN I GUESS WE’RE STUCK OUT HERE TOGETHER!” She yelled, more to the sky, then to him.

“Look what ya’ did! You brought up everything we’ve ever done wrong, and now the cosmos are pissed!” He threw his hands up for dramatic effect. 

“The cosmos don’t want shit, and I wasn't the only one bringing things up!” Her voice got progressively louder, to shouting by the end of her sentence. “And I only brought up what hurt ME! All my damage comes from you!” 

“Well all my pain comes from you!” He stood up straighter, so he was practically towering over her, centimeters away from her face. 

“And I’m allowed to want to save you!” 

“I’ll save you every time, or I’ll die trying! I DON'T CARE!” 

“ME TOO, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” She bawled her fists.

“YEAH WELL, I LOVE YOU TOO!”

“WELL THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING!?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” She waited a beat, before grabbing the collar of his shirt, and roughly pulling his lips to hers. 

The rain fell in slow motion around them, and the freezing that had been nipping at them through this fight had suddenly dissipated, replaced by the burning hot desire to keep kissing each other forever. He snaked an arm around her waist, pressing her flush against him. 

They broke the kiss after what felt like forever and only a second. 

“I’m sorry!” They both said in sync, then broke into giggles. 

“Please don’t be mad.” he whispered after their laughter subsided. She raised her eyebrow. 

He was blushing furiously when he reached for the pocked on his slacks, and retrieved a silver key. 

“I have the key.” She rested her head on his chest and picked up another laughing fit. He set his chin on her hair, and breathed in the rainy London evening. 

He was positive that the neighbors hated them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I want you.” He mumbled into her brown locks. She smiled against him, and grabbed the key. 

She turned away from him to unlock the door, and walked in, tracking in all that water that had soaked them. 

“What are you waiting for?” He walked in and halfheartedly kicked the door shut, all while kissing her like he would never get the chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Willow of all things, and I got this idea, and I wrote it immediately. 
> 
> I hope you liked this, I do! Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
